Hermione and the Room of Narnia
by homesliceron
Summary: Stupid title, I know. Anyways... The Room of Requirement only opens to those in need of it. Narnia might just be what Hermione needs. Takes place during their 6th year. Rating might change later on.
1. Chapter 1

**"Ronald," **sixteen year old Hermione Granger hissed, **"is nothing more than a selfish clueless boy."** She looked over her book, A History of Hogwarts, only to see her least favorite ginger, snogging Lavender Brown, a daft dimbo. The feeling of jealous creeped up her, and the brunette scoffed. It was annoying, seeing them snog every minute of the day. _Get a room, _Hermione thought inside her head, but shook her head. The last thing she'd want is for him to get a room with Lavender. Gag.

Harry couldn't help the smirk that came across his face, which caused Hermione to glare at him. **".. Sorry,"** he muttered, trying to go back to his potions essay. For a couple of seconds, everything seemed to be quiet, calm, and peaceful. But from a few feet away, two voices broke through the quietness.

A giggle. That giggle always annoyed both Harry and Hermione greatly.** "Won-Won! I love you."** Another giggle. **"I... love you too.."** Ron replied. _.. Wait. He LOVED her? _It wasn't supposed to be like that. Ron and Hermione were supposed to be together, everyone knew that. Tears welled up into Hermione's eyes, the words repeating themselves inside her head. She shook her head, just slightly, before getting up and practically running out of the common room.

**"Hermione!"** Harry yelled after her, watching as she climbed out of the potrait of the fat lady. She sprinted down several staircases, before slowing herself down to a walk. After fifteen minutes of just walking around, she came to a stop, at a gigantic entrance. This door looked familiar, since they all opened it the previous year... when they needed it the most. The room of requirements was only visable when someone really needed it. Not questioning herself, Hermione entered the room, expecting to see useless books and other items that were supposed to be hidden, to instead, what she saw was grass. Green grass. An ocean a few feet away. And much other scenary stuff.

It looked beautiful, wherever she was. She looked cautiously around, for two minutes. **"Hello? Anyone here?"**

No answer.

**"Hello?" **She tried again, moving forward. Again, no answer. She guessed that this place was deserted, but why would the room of requirements take her to an abandoned place in the middle of nowhere? She sighed, sitting down on the grass beneath her, and let her tears flow out of her.

Time passed by. Minutes. Hours. She wasn't quite sure. She stood up, she'd have to return to Hogwarts soon, before Harry got sickly worried about her. She took a step backward, before bumping into someone. She let out a scream, and fell to the ground.

**"I'm so sorry!" **The stranger said, holding out her hand for her to grab ahold of. Hermione grabbed it, and the girl helped her up. **"I'm sorry. I'm Lucy."**

Hermione looked at the girl. She looked like she was twelve or thirteen. Younger than Hermione. She had brown hair, that went to her midback. She seemed like a sweet girl, so Hermione gave her a warm smile. **"I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger."** She said, matter-of-factly, as if she were supposed to know who the witch was.

**Author's note;**

**I know it's short. But, it's only the first chapter. They'll get longer as we get into the story. :)**

**So, review and subscribe. And send some ideas for later on. **


	2. Chapter 2

**"I'm Hermione Granger,"** Hermione introduced herself to this girl who called herself Lucy. **"Pleasure to meet you."**

**"Pleasure,"** the younger girl smirked, finally letting go of her hand.

Quiteness filled the atmosphere around them, as Hermione peeked around. This land seemed to go on for miles and miles. To where? She didn't know. She grew curious to know what this place was. It didn't look familiar, which was odd, considering if this was real, Hermione would be the one to know. Since she was a "know-it-all", and Ron had put it many times. The waves of the ocean began to crash down harder than they had been earlier, and wind begin to pick up. Hermione looked up to the sky. It was a dark shade of grey by then.

**"Come on! We must be going now!"** Lucy shouted, grabbing Hermione's hand and slowly started running over one of the many hills. Hermione kept up with her, following close behind. There was nothing in sight of any protection that would keep warm while the storm passed through. Minutes passed by, and it felt like she had just ran a marathon.

_Finally._ Just afew feet in front of them, stood a hut. It looked small, but hopefully it would be bigger inside. Like the tent she had used at the Quidditch championship match before her fourth year. The sudden memory of that year brought tears to her eyes. She missed Harry and Ginny, and she missed Hogwarts alone. Most of all, she missed Ron.

Ron. She cursed at herself inside her head. She couldn't think about him right now. He was the reason why she was in the mysterious place in the first place. Telling Lavender he loved her. The thought of what the two could be doing at this very moment made Hermione want to gag. Of course she didn't, because she didn't want Lucy to think she was some sort of freak.

Lucy opened the door to the hut, and slid in. Hermione following behind. They weren't alone though; infront of her sat three other people.

**"Hermione, these are my siblings. This is Peter," **She pointed to a blonde hair, older looking guy. He had to at least be 18. He was muscular and good looking. She assumed he was the oldest one out of them, for he was looking at her catiously. **".. this is Susan."** Next to Peter sat a teenage girl, who seemed about a year or two younger than him. She had brunette hair, much like Lucy herself. Susan was beautiful, and Hermione automatically felt jealous. She wished she was as beautiful as Susan was. **"And this is..."** Lucy began, but was cut off by the next boy.

The boy held his hand out to greet her, his eyes locked on hers. Deep chocolate orbs. They were the most prettiest eyes Hermione had ever looked into. They were way better than Ron's blue eyes. He had dark chocolate hair, about the length of Harry's. He wasn't as muscular as his older brother, but he looked like he could still win a fight if he ever got into one. The thing that excited Hermione most about this stranger, was that he looked like he was her age. **"I'm Edmund Pevensie,"** Edmund greeted, his british accent making her want to melt. His eyes lit up, as a smile formed on his face.

**"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger,"** she said lamely to him. She quickly released her hand from his and looked awkwardly around the hut. **"I hope you don't mind me asking, but where exactly are we?"** Hermione looked back at them, seeing them all glance at eachother.

Peter smiled and a chuckle escaped his lips. **"Well, we're in Narnia of course!" **After Hermione looked at him blankly, he frowned a bit. **"You do know what Narnia is, don't you?" **He watched as she shook her head no and he sighed. **"How did you get here?"**

**"The Room of Requirement, of course! At Hogwarts,"** Hermione replied.

This time it was Edmund's turn to laugh.** "What the bloody hell is Hogwarts? And the Room of Requirement, is it?"**_Bloody hell._ Ronal- No.. she would_ not_ think about him again. Not in this land, or around these people.

**"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" **Hermione said, sighing. This people didn't even know what Hogwarts was, and their land was connected into it? This place was started to give her the jeepers.

The four Pevensie children stared at Hermione, all wide eyed. **"You're a... witch?"** They all seemed to say at the same time. If it wasn't for them being in Narnia, and seeing magic themselves, they probably wouldn't have believed her.

Hermione nodded her head once, slowly. **"I'm a witch.."** she repeated, quietly. **"Look, I don't know exactly how I got here, but I just want to go back. Could you help me?"**

Peter looked her up and down, before speaking. **"Why should we help you?"** He asked, not taking his eyes off of her.

**"You guys probably know this land better than I do. Wait, what am I talking about? You guys **_**do**_** know this land better than me. You could help me go back to where I belong. Please. I'll do anything."**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Anything?"** The eldest Pevensie questioned, raising up one of his eyebrows. He studied Hermione for a few moments, before smiling brightly, suddenly gaining a great idea.

Edmund must've read his thoughts, because he suddenly stepped in front of his brother. **"Peter, I know what you're thinking. But you **_**can't.**_** She's just a girl," **he stated, matter-of-factly. Hermione glared at him, shaking her head in disbelief.

**"**_**Just**_** a girl? I'll have you know, I am the brightest witch of my age. Do you know how much I've been through these past 6 years? I don't think you want to know, it'll probably give you guys nightmares!" **Hermione shouted, aggravated with all of them. She's only met them within ten minutes, and she already took a strong dislike to them, especially to Peter and Edmund.

The youngest Pevensie boy turned his head to face Hermione. **"This is different. This is dangerous. I won't let you do it,"** Edmund said, also starting to raise his voice. He looked at her, for a few moments; the tent grew quiet, and also filled with tension. Lucy stayed quiet, admiring how Hermione stood up for herself. Susan kept back, ready to jump in the middle of the argument if she needed to. Hermione shook her head, rolling her eyes.

**"You can't tell me what to do,"** the brunette finally said, after a while.

Edmund scoffed. **"Oh yeah? Watch me."** Without saying anymore, he left the tent, getting soaked as he made his way to his own tent he had set of a few days ago, after him and Peter got into a heated argument. The others didn't know about it though, it was sort of his hide-out.

Hours passed, the sky grew black. Light snores could be heard from inside the tent, and it had kept Hermione awake. The three Pevensies were dead asleep, minus the one boy, who was no where to be found. What was his deal anyways? Hermione wondered to herself. What was so dangerous? Surely it couldn't be this land. It was deserted! The only living things on it were the Pevensies, so it didn't click right away what they were talking about. Sighing, Hermione uncovered herself from the old blanket she had been given the previous night, and stood up.

Leaving the tent, she noted that it had stopped raining, which was a good thing, because now, she wouldn't get wet. She looked around, wondering which was she should go. Should she go back and try to get back to her home; Hogwarts? Or should she go exploring? Find clues to what the two boys had talked about. Maybe find Edmund along the way. Her thoughts didn't ponder long, for she left in the direction Edmund had left.

The cold wind passed by her, and she hugged herself, keeping her warm. It was easy to see that winter was just about to come... Well, at least winter in the real world. She wasn't sure if Narnia had winters. Probably, she guessed.

About a half an hour of walking, she finally saw something, just coming into view. Was that.. another tent? She sighed to herself, making her way closer to it. It wasn't like the other tent, this one was just a bit smaller, as if it could only fit one or two people inside. Not four.

**"'Ello?"** She whispered quietly, not wanting to frighten whoever it was, but loud enough for them to hear. Something moved from inside, but nothing came out. Hermione unzipped the tent door, and walked inside. She gave a little scream, tripping over a body, and she fell automatically. **"Ow,"** she said, sitting up in a sitting-position, and holding her knee together.

At the same moment, the body jumped up in surprise, and quickly grabbed his flashlight, turning it on. **"What are you doing here, Hermione?"** Edmund said, annoyingly. **"It's like, two in the morning."**

**"I was looking for my way out of here. Then I saw the tent, and grew curious,"** she half-lied. She didn't want to tell him that she hoped to find him. To get answers from him. And he wouldn't find out. Edmund just nodded his head once, not saying anything.** "Could you please, help me out of here?"**

Sighing, he shrugged his shoulders. **"I don't know if I can. You can't just leave when you want too. Aslan sends you back when you learn something."**

**"So, how did you guys get here?" **Hermione questioned, getting interested now.

**"A few years ago, we entered through the wardrobe."** He laughed at the sudden memory. **"The full story was, we were at this Professor's house. Professor Kirke. And, Lucy really wanted to play hide-and-seek. So we did. Lucy was the first one to find this land. She was in here for **_**hours**_**. But, when she entered the wardrobe again, time went back to when she was just hiding from Peter. She told us about Narnia, but none of us believed her. We all told her to grow up. But, later that night, I heard Lucy get up in the middle of the night, so I followed her. She entered the wardrobe again, and was unaware that I was following. Finally, I saw Narnia, for the first time. I still remember how it looks." **

Hermione smiled, hearing the story. **"Go on. How did Peter and Susan find it?"**

Edmund finally had a real smile on his face as he continued his story. **"Lucy and I returned home, and she woke Peter up, exclaiming that Narnia was real, and that I went with her. I lied and said I was just playing along with her. Lucy ended up running out of the room crying. The next day, we were all playing outside, playing baseball. Except Lucy, she was under a tree reading. Peter chucked the ball at my leg, and it made me not want to play. Anyways, he tossed me the ball, and when I hit it, it crashed into the Professor's window. We could hear him calling our names, so we all wanted to hide. We ended up going into the wardrobe once again, and they were finally in it."**

Hermione laughed, actually picturing it all into her head. **"So did you ever go home since then?"**

Pevensie shook his head no. **"We never really did figure out how to go home. Besides, we can't just abandon our land like that."**

**"What do you mean 'our land'?" **

Edmund grinned, looking at her. **"Maybe we should introduce ourselves, properly. Hello, I'm Edmund Pevensie. King Edmund,"** Edmund stuck his hand out, and she hesitated but shook it.

Once again, it grew quiet all around the two. Hermione was still processing what he had said in her head. So, he was a King? Were all the Pevensies Kings and Queens, or was it just Edmund? It was weird, but also reality. If she had been here, ten years ago, she would probably say that there was no such thing as magic lands, or magic in general. But after getting accepted into Hogwarts, and finding out she was a witch, it changed her look on things like that.

**"What was Narnia like when you first arrived?"** Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

**"It was all white,"** he said, staring down at his lap. **"Covered in snow. Thanks to the White Witch.." **He suddenly regretted saying anything about the White Witch, because now she'd be asking questions about that. **"I know you're going to ask about the White Witch, so I'll just tell you now. She thought she was the queen of Narnia, but she wasn't. We had a war against her, and we won. Aslan killed her, and all the snow melted, and stuff."** He purposely left out the whole part about him betraying his family, he really did not need her to start viewing him differently. **"Look, we should probably get going, if you want to go back to Hogwarts, or whatever you call it. I'm telling you though, I don't think you'll be able to go back though. Not yet."**

Hermione's smile brightened and she wrapped her arms around him. **"Thank you, Edmund!"**


End file.
